


911

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One-Sided Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan, Scars, Spencer needs a hug, Supportive Penelope Garcia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Спенсер совсем не справляется со своими чувствами. Он звонит в службу спасения, чтобы узнать, когда станет легче.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	911

Рид уверен наверняка: он нигде не читал о том, что сильнее всего болят шрамы, которых не видно. Он бы точно запомнил. Как знает, что если провести по венам на предплечье, будет гореть, словно Дерек сжимает его руку. Рид разгадывает кроссворд за пять с половиной минут, но на Дерека не хватает восьми с половиной лет. Дерек Морган — это книга на языке, который Рид не знает, но готов изучать день и ночь. Дерек Морган — точно наркотик — путает сознание и хочется ещё. Больше. Чаще.

Рид смотрит на свои идеальные предплечья, а видит незаживающие шрамы. Он слишком хорошо знает, что резать себя — не поможет.

А потому находит в списке контактов «911».

— Гарсия слушает.

— Когда станет легче?

— Милый, не делай того, что могла бы сделать я.

— Не писать? Не звонить?

— Да. Нужно жить дальше.

Рид убирает телефон, раскладывает шахматную доску и начинает партию против себя. На кону — сердце. На нем шрамов не меньше, чем на предплечьях. Рид читал, что сердечные струны после глубокой эмоциональной травмы могут повредиться. В тишине комнаты слышно, как те скрипят, готовые лопнуть.

Он звонит в службу спасения.

— Гарсия слушает.

— Я читал, что можно умереть от разбитого сердца.

— Милый, у тебя есть я. Помнишь, я люблю тебя?

Рид откладывает телефон в сторону. Смотрит на шахматы — в шаге от мата. Сносит фигуры, и те разлетаются по комнате, как мир, — во все углы.

Рид хватается за голову и пытается выровнять дыхание. Он нигде не читал, что шрамы, которых не видно, болят сильнее всего. Видимо, придется писать самому.


End file.
